


The Finishing School - First day

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: (Mind)Breaking the Brat, Audio Book, Collab, Creampie, Dark, F/M, First Day of College, Gonewildaudio, Hitting, Incest, MF4A, Pretty Brutal Honestly, Rape, body betrayal, finishing school, no age, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 3
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	The Finishing School - First day

[MF4A] Finishing School - First Day [Rape] implied future [Incest] [No Age] [Collab] [Dark] [First Day of College] [Body Betrayal] [(Mind)Breaking the Brat] [Creampie] [Throat Fuck] [Hitting] [Pretty Brutal Honestly]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

The Finishing School - Disguised as a quaint tiny (40-50 students or so) private college with a sterling reputation and tuition to match, its really about breaking bad girls and making them proper little sluts. Alongside the regular subjects, students are brainwashed, broken, and reconditioned into Good Girls. Sort of.   
Incest Inclusion - The implications of her "daddy" wanting her can be removed if that is a step too far. It is in here to emphasize the depravity of the school as a whole.

B - The Brat, a spoiled little rich girl. She's graduated from high school and was supposed to go to a party school, but she got drunk and wrecked daddy's car. And there was a boy with her! So now if she ever wants to inherit any money, she has to go to The Finishing School, where her mother attended.   
D - The Dean, a sophisticated, cold, cruel, and brilliant predator. He takes all the new students into his office, hands, and bed (or desk, floor, wherever). He starts the process and monitors all of the students progress through "The Program." No one graduates without his permission. He was responsible for breaking the Brat's mother.

[Writing noises]

[Knock, door opening]

[Writing noises stop]

B - Is this the Dean's office?

D - Well, I'm the Dean, so I hope so. You must be our new…material. Please sit down.

B - Thank you. Yeah. I'm new. [Sighs disinterestedly]

D - Do you know why you've been sent here?

B - Because I fucked up.

D - [laughs] Can you be a little more specific? I need to hear the details from you.

B - Oh, you want the *details*, do you? Well, I was driving Daddy's Tesla up Mulholland, and I *may* have had a few too many drinks. I *may* have wrecked it. Oh, and there *may* have been a boy in the car that I *might* have been planning on fucking. Or at least blowing. I don't know if Daddy was more bothered that I might put out or by the fact that the boy was oh-so-common and poor. I guess it was the last straw. So here I am.

D - Hmm, that does line up with what I was told.

B - Is there just this one building?

D - This, and the attached dormitory. Is it not to your liking?

B - (scoffing) To be honest? It's kind of a dump. Well….maybe not a dump. It's all got that "nice old" look, you know? But it's tiny! And…when my driver was taking me through town I couldn't see any bars in town if you can even call it a town.

D - [cold laugh] That is so. Our institution was situated here to encourage good behavior. The entire county is dry as a matter of fact.

B - What, like don't you guys get rain?

D - It means that alcohol is illegal to sell, buy, or possess.

B - Oh, my god. Did I go back to the 1800s?

D - Ah. In some ways a much superior century to our own. Young ladies, in particular, knew their place. Does that bother you? Not having anything to drink?

B - (knowing, cynical, provoking) Actually I prefer coke. Or weed. But yeah, I'm going to college, I wanted to get drunk at least a few times. You know, and fuck hot boys that I don't have to call back. 

D - I see. Is this the kind of behavior you intend to engage in at our institution?

B - [laughs] Of course! Just because (she will always say "Mother" angrily) Mother wants me to come here doesn't mean that I have to like it. And I wouldn't get used to getting a tuition check from my family either.

D - Oh, why is that?

B - Because I'm just here until Daddy calms down. Then I'll look at him all sweetly and apologize, and he'll pull me out of here and let me go to Ohio State, and I can pledge, and everything will be right again. For fuck's sake, as if I could survive four years here!

D - [laughs] Well, I'll keep that in mind. But our program isn't always four years.

B - It isn't? 

D - No. If someone achieves the key learning factors, then they can leave in as little as a year. If they fail to learn or choose to remain…well, one of our girls has been here for seven years.

B - Seven years? For a degree?

D - Oh, no, she earned her bachelors and her masters and has started on a Ph.D. She's quite accomplished, to be honest. She's only here because she loves the environment, and our teaching methods entirely agree with her.

B - I'm …not going to stay that long.

D - I'm glad to hear it. Unfortunately, you may have misunderstood the nature of our arrangement. Your tuition is already paid in full.

B - What?

D - Including books, materials, room, and board. Our standard rate. Your father and mother were quite happy to sign it over to us. They know we produce results.

B - Please. Daddy never paid in advance for anything in his life.

D - You can see here if you don't believe me. These are our billing records.

B - Two…two million dollars? That can't be right…

D - Ah, yes, you are correct. There's another two million in it for the institution if…or should I say when…we render you into a proper, submissive, young lady. Eager to be a receptacle for learning…and anything else we desire.

B - I…I don't understand.

D - (Dripping with Condescension) I know, *pet*, but do try and keep up. I need you to read the fine print there, at the bottom of the contract. 

B - That's…my signature. I don't remember signing that.

D - Your father put it in front of you and asked you to sign it. You did. It gave him power of attorney and formal guardianship over you. He can do…more or less, what he wants with you. And what he wants is for you to be here.

B - That's not right…Daddy would never do that! And even if he did, I'm not a high-school girl! I'm eighteen! I can leave whenever I want!

D - [laughs] Oh, I do so love this part. I don't know what I'll do for entertainment if I ever retire. No, you *may* not. And, in point of fact, you *can* not. The doors are locked behind you. And you are, in the end, our property.

B - That's bullshit. This is America, and I can go where I want!

D - [laughs very hard] You haven't been listening. I suspect that's a problem that you've had your whole life. Your mother said you were just like her when she was your age. An impudent little slut.

B - (shocked, maybe a little scared) You…you can't talk to me like that!

D - I just did. What are you going to do about it?

B - I'm going to call Daddy, and he's going to come to get me. This isn't funny, and…and you'll get in trouble!

D - With each word, you sound more scared. More innocent. More vulnerable. If we engender those traits, perhaps you'll be salvageable.

B - (ignoring him) My phone won't work. Why won't my phone work?

D - [sighs] Cell phone jammers. It wouldn't do to have pictures of our work slip into the wild, would it?

[Sound of a door handle being jiggled]

B - Your office door is locked. Let me out!

D - No. You need to pay attention to me.

B - What? Are you crazy, you can't just hold me against my…

[Loud slap noise, shocked noise]

B - Y…you hit me.

[Loud slap noise, B cries out in pain]

B - (almost in tears) Stop! Please! I don't understand… I'll. I'll listen, ok? That's what you want, isn't it?

D - (almost creepily kind) Good. Good girl. You can learn. You *will* learn. Sit.

B - Yes…yes, sir.

D - You can keep playing with your phone while you pretend to be obedient. It won't start working suddenly. Even if it did, your father wouldn't come to get you. You need to understand why I keep calling our school an *institution*.

B - Uh… I'll. I'll put it away, sir. Please just don't hit me again. Why…why do you call the school an institution?

D - Because it is. Legally, we're a psychological hospital. Legally, all of our students have been committed by their guardians for indefinite stays. Legally, you are in our custody. 

B - But that doesn't mean it's ok for you to hurt me! 

D - Ah, you have me there. It is not legal for me to hit you.

B - See! You have to let me…

[Loud slap noise]

D - But, then again, there are no police here. No interfering lawyers. No doctors but our own, and let me assure you, they will always rule that you need more time in our facility. Always. Unless I think you're ready to leave. And you are not, are you?

B - Please…just let me go. I won't tell. I won't tell anyone.

D - Oh, but you would. You'd tell the press and the police and anyone who listened about how the Bad Man slapped you and said true things about you.

B - (very afraid now) Are…are you going to kill me?

D - [laughs] Oh, you are precious. No. Not on purpose anyway. Then we wouldn't get our bonus for successful re-education, would we? No, that wouldn't do at all. Of course, some particularly recalcitrant girls might have died in our custody. All ruled as accidents, I assure you. 

B - Wh-what do I have to do? I mean…to leave. To be good.

D - There you are. I almost believed that. In time, you will too. Don't worry, though, I won't lie to you. I'll always tell you the truth, and you'll come to hate me for it. Do you know what's going to happen now?

B - No, sir, I don't. W-would you please tell me?

D - Very well, since you asked so nicely. I'm going to rape you, right here in my office. I'm going to be very harsh with you. Very thorough. When you leave, you're going to be scared, humiliated, and numb. And it's going to happen again and again. All of the faculty, men and women, will have you. They'll do it together sometimes. Even upper-class girls will do so. You'll soon love it, even as you hate yourself for doing so. Do you know why?

B - (crying) No…sir. Why?

D - Because you're already a little slut, just like your mother. God, she had such a tight little cunt. As her father sent her to me to be broken, now yours is doing the same. I assure you, he's expecting great things from both of us. I hope not to disappoint him.

B - M-mom? You…you did things to her, too? I don't understand. And…and daddy knows about this? About her? About you?

D - [laughs] Of course he does. He told me himself that he was looking forward to watching the tapes of your breaking. He said it was an "important part of your development."

B - (Horrified) Daddy…said…it was all right to…to rape me?

D - Of course. He could do it at home but…its quite a bit of effort to break a little slut like you and reshape her into something useful and pleasing. The danger is that you might just end up an insane mess, ending up in tabloid headlines. And we can't have that, can we?

B - B-but…he loves me.

D - Yes, quite a bit more than you would probably imagine. (Serious, commanding) Stand up.

B - P-please. You don't have to do this. I'm standing, see? I'll do what you want… I'll learn any lesson I just…please don't hurt me.

D - Can I tell you a secret? (Softly as if whispering to her) Hearing arrogant little whores like you beg and plead, suddenly powerless, is perhaps the most significant turn on that I get to experience. It won't save you. It might even make me harsher with you.

B - Please just…just let me go.

D - Not until you're ready. Don't worry, soon you'll come to enjoy this kind of treatment.

B - No, I won't! I'm not sick like you!

D - Oh? Well then let me just reach up your skirt and check….

B - [Moans]

D - I thought so. Your panties are practically soaked. I wonder, do you get like this when your daddy spanks you?

B - W-what? How do you know about that?

D - He told us, of course. Get on your knees. Now.

B - What are you going to do?

[Loud slapping noise]

B - All right! I'm doing it! There? Are you happy?

D - Not yet. You see, you are at your knees in front of an authority figure, but you're pretending not to know what to do. 

B - Do you want me to blow you? 

D - Not just me. Any teacher can ask you to get on your knees, sometimes even in front of the class. And you'd better listen when they do. Not all of them are as…kind as I am.

B - A-all right. If that's all you want, I'll do it. Just stop hurting me…

[Unzipping noise]

B - God, I can't believe that this has made you this hard. You're sick, you know that? 

D - More sucking, less whining.

B - [sigh] Fine. 

[Blowjob noises, little sloppy, not enthusiastic.]

D - Oh, come now, an eager little slut like you can do better than that.

B - Why can't you just be happy that your…mmph!

[Sound of him shoving his cock in her mouth brutally, followed by rough throatfucking. This should go on while he talks.]

D - Oh, that's it. See, your mouth has better uses? [Laughs] And that throat? So very tight. You should relax it a bit if you don't want to get hurt.

B - [choking, breathing hard] I…I can't breathe. Please stop for a minute…

D - No.

[Facefucking starts again, intensifies, continues.]

D - Mmm…thats better. Let yourself enjoy what's happening. You know you want to.

D - Are you touching yourself while I'm doing this? [Laughs] How delightful?

B - [choking, breathing hard] N-no I wasn't! I hate this! I hate it, and I hate you!

D - Oh, and we were making such progress. Stand up.

B - Fine, but I'm done doing what you want. You can't make me… Ow! My hair! OW!

D - Not used to being handled roughly, I see. I'll be sure that you're enrolled in our remedial collaring class. Now be good and bend over my desk. 

B - O…ok! Just stop pushing…there. No…no don't do that. Don't pull my panties down, please!

D - Oh, but you're positively dripping, aren't you? It would be a shame to waste this moment, wouldn't it?

B - No! No, don't, please! I'm not… I'm not a slut! I'm a virgin, please! I swear!

D - I believe you. But you act like a little slut, don't you? In how you dress, in how you flirt.

B - Y-yes. I do it because…because I like attention.

D - Even from your daddy? 

B - Yes, all right! Especially from him!

D - Good girl. The problem is that you aren't compliant, that you keep misbehaving, that you won't even consider proper appearances. So. This is what you will be broken of here, in addition to being trained in useful skills. 

B - All right! I'll stay! I won't run or anything, and I'll be good. Just please…not like this.

D - Everyone has to lose their virginity sometime. Don't you want to lose yours?

B - Yes…b-but I want it to be special! Not…not like this.

D - Hmm.

[Long pause]

D - Too bad.

B - No! Not there. Nonono you're too big! NO! 

[B moans loudly as forcefully entered, D grunts loudly and chuckles in a sinister fashion]

D - Oh my god, you're so tight. There's no doubt that you *were* a virgin. 

B - Oh…oh god, no, please stop. Pull out, please.

[Very rough fucking starts here, wet sex noises, please intersperse your own moans, grunts, groans, whimpers, etc. when you feel it is appropriate]

D - Fuck. You *do* have a hot little cunt, don't you? It reminds me of your mother's…

B - No, I don't want to hear this…not now!

D - Don't be so dramatic… I'm barely bruising you.

B - You're too big for this, I can't …oh god…it hurts!

D - (teasing/cruel) Are you sure that you don't enjoy this? Not even a little?

B - No! And I never [moans] will!

D - Then why does your tight little pussy grip me so well? Why do you keep moaning like a bitch in heat?

B - I' m… I'm not…no…I won't enjoy this! Stop it!

D - Does it hurt too much, or does it feel too good? Be honest now. 

B - B-Both, all right! I love it, but it hurts so much. I didn't know it would be…like this…

D - [Rough grunting and increased tempo of fucking]

B - Please, please no…oh god it feels so good…nonono.

D - God…I won't last long with you, will I? It seems that you're a natural at taking a cock, doesn't it? 

B - [incoherant moaning]

D - That's it…let your body enjoy it…can't you feel how it aches to be filled with my cum?

B - No! No, you can't finish in me, sir, I don't want to get pregnant!

D - Well, I'm definitely not pulling out. I'm not stopping until I've filled that slutty little hole of yours with hot, sticky seed.

B - No…no I don't want to cum…I don't want to, noooo…

D - Just let yourself be what you are!

B - No! I won't cum, you can't make me! I won't!

D - You're so close, pet, so close. Just. Let. Go.

B - Oh…Oh, god, no! I'm not…I won't…

D - [aggressive grunts or growls]

B- I'm cummmminnnngg!

[B and D improv to Orgasm]

B - (out of breath) Oh…oh god. There's so much of it…pouring out of me. It…it feels so good. Why does it feel so good?

D - (ignoring her question) You really know how to work men up, don't you? 

B - Y-yes sir. Yes, I do.

D - Oh, that's *much* better. Are you going to make the most of your time here?

B - Yes…yes, sir, I'll be good. 

D - Repeat it. Make me believe it, or your first day will get so much worse.

B - (fighting tears) I'll be good, sir. I'll learn how to be good. I'll. I'll learn to take my lessons from…from all the teachers. I'll do it and enjoy it and…and…

D - And?

B - And…and I'll make you and Daddy proud, sir.

D - Excellent. You can leave my office now. A senior girl will take you to your room.

B - Y-yes, sir.

D - Oh, and don't forget. Classes start promptly at 7 am tomorrow. Be sure to make a good first impression on *all* of your teachers, won't you?

[Sinister laughter]


End file.
